


I don’t know right

by CandiedYuzu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Eating, Creampie, Crying, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Sub Song Mingi, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, hongjoong and mingi are in love, hongjoong is very mean, mingi likes it, omega!hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: Hongjoong gets mean when he’s in heat. Mingi doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	I don’t know right

**Author's Note:**

> Subby alphas go brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr
> 
> You know the drill, title from Joji's Can't get over you

Hongjoong gets _mean_ when he’s in heat. Mingi can tell that Hongjoong is in pre-heat when he starts getting irritable, easily frustrated by everything and then start apologizing desperately couple minutes later.  
Mingi doesn’t mind, gets turned on when Hongjoong gets angry, ready to drop to his knees and beg for mercy, even if the anger isn’t aimed at him. 

His friends always joke that Mingi was supposed to be an omega with his puppy-ish submissive attitude and dating Hongjoong, the alpha in disguise but Hongjoong always smiles, pets his face and tells him that they were just made for each other.

Hongjoong is already pretty deep in his pre-heat when he leaves for work that morning, getting increasingly more sensitive and irritable as the days go by. Mingi spends his morning checking in on his partner through text, hoping that nobody’s being mean and that Hongjoong is nice in return.

He can smell how horny Hongjoong is when he walks through the door, work bag dropped unceremoniously on the floor in the hallway, shoes and jacket discarded quickly as he walks in, looking for Mingi who’s waiting on his omega like an obedient little puppy. 

Hongjoong seems drained as he walks into the living room, burying his face in Mingi’s chest as he wraps his arms around him, deeply inhaling his lover’s scent, letting Mingi just hold him for a couple minutes, even just his proximity always helping him calm down.

It goes unspoken between them but they both know what is about to follow as Hongjoong disappears in the bathroom, leaving Mingi by himself in their bedroom.

When Hongjoong comes back, it’s to Mingi already naked and erect, sitting on the bed like a dog waiting for its owner to come home. Once they’re in the bedroom, their roles are set, Mingi’s place clear unless he uses his safeword. 

They start out slow, kissing and caressing each other, just like they normally would, taking their sweet time exploring each other’s mouth. Hongjoong lets the towel around his waist drop, moving to straddle Mingi’s lap, rewarding the alpha with sweet moans when he brushes up against his nipples. 

Hongjoong’s own fingers work his entrance open, already dripping slick, as Mingi works his lips all over the slope of his neck, fingers still working over the pebbles of Hongjoong’s nipples, his inner alpha delighting at hearing the pleasured sighs and moans. 

“Come on them alpha, fuck me full,” Hongjoong moans, lifting up his weight so that Mingi can get into position, bracing his legs on the bed and leaning against the headboard as he slides Hongjoong into his lap, the omega’s legs lifted up by his strong alpha arms.   
Hongjoong reaches behind himself to grasp at Mingi’s big cock, palming over its length, his small hand looking even more tiny holding it, before lining it up with his hole, letting Mingi lower him down onto it, both pairs of eyes on Hongjoong’s tummy as it distorts with the huge intrusion inside. The first time they had sex all those years back, Hongjoong came just from being speared on Mingi’s massive cock, swearing that he was ruined for every other alpha because none of them could match the sheer size of him which fed Mingi’s big alpha ego.

Mingi doesn’t start thrusting right away, waits for Hongjoong to give a nod to show that he’s ready but when he does, he starts working Hongjoong up and down on his cock, desperate to make his omega feel good. 

He might be a strong alpha and Hongjoong _is_ quite tiny but it’s still quite difficult to be holding and lifting all of that weight up and Mingi only manages it for a couple of minutes before he’s getting weak, mostly just rutting into Hongjoong from below which dissatisfies the omega. 

„You can’t do anything right, can you? Stupid fucking mutt.“

Hongjoong pushes him back and gets up, Mingi’s cock sliding out of his hole with a wet squelch, slapping uselessly against his tummy, leaving a smear of slick and precum there as he watches Hongjoong with big teary eyes. 

“No please Hongjoong I can-“

“You think you deserve to knot me? Can your useless cock even do that? No, you don’t deserve to knot my hole since you couldn’t even do it properly. You’re going to fuck this-“ he throws something at Mingi who catches it on reflex, eyes not leaving Hongjoong “-while you watch me fuck myself on a dildo, which can get me off much better than you could ever dream of.”

Mingi gapes at Hongjoong who’s coming back, settling at the foot of the bed with a large knotting dildo, propping it up and smearing some of his own slick on it to slide it inside of his hole. He finally looks down at the thing Hongjoong threw at him and sees that he’s holding a clear fleshlight with a modelled anus to sink his cock into. He flushes red at that, the fact that Hongjoong has him fucking a fleshlight because he wasn’t good enough for him, he’s humiliated beyond belief. 

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Can’t even figure out how to fuck a pocket pussy?” 

Hongjoong’s voice cuts through, startling Mingi out of thoughts and he scrambles to fuck his still wet cock into the fleshlight, hands shaking with the searing humiliation.   
Hongjoong’s letting out exaggerated moans as he fucks himself on the dildo, the sounds filthy and loud with how wet he is, dripping down the length of it. Mingi whines, humping into the toy in his hand, desperately wishing he was fucking into Hongjoong’s tight heat instead of the piece of plastic Hongjoong gave him. 

Mingi can’t seem to control himself, split between thrusting his hips and moving his hand holding the toy, desperately rutting into it as he watches Hongjoong’s cute cock slapping against his tummy as he rides his own toy, fingers brushing against his pretty pink nipples.

“Please,” he tries, hoping Hongjoong will have mercy on him but he just gets ignored.

He’s so humiliated, face bright red and he feels his hips starting to stutter, heat coiling in his tummy, base of his cock tightening in a clear sign of an incoming knot.   
Hongjoong stills on the dildo, pumping the little attachment to make the knot swell inside of him, wailing as he cums in an arch, couple of drops landing on Mingi’s leg as he watches his omega tremble in the ecstasy of his climax, his own knot mimicking the dildo and swelling inside of the toy, making him sob out in humiliation, watching the clear plastic filling up with loads of cum as it hangs uselessly on his cock, Mingi’s hands dropping it in favor of covering most of his face in shame. 

The room goes silent except for their heavy panting, both of them trying to come down from their orgasms, Mingi whining when he deposits another load inside the fleshlight, daring to peek at Hongjoong with his teary eyes.

Hongjoong wipes the sweat from his own forehead, letting the knot on the dildo deflate and pulling off it with a broken moan, crawling towards Mingi to take him into his arms gently, rubbing his little hands up and down his alpha’s neck, making sure that he’s okay. 

“My poor little puppy,” he coos but there’s a condescending smirk on his face which tells Mingi that Hongjoong might not be done playing.

Mingi whines again, hiding his face in Hongjoong’s neck, letting his omega pet him gently while they wait for his knot to come down.   
When it goes down enough, Hongjoong pries the fleshlight off Mingi’s cock with a wet squelch, the cum bubbling up out of the opening.

“God you poor desperate thing, look how much you filled it up,” Hongjoong pouts, lifting the toy up to show its milky white contents to Mingi “Bet you wish this would be me instead, filling my hole up to knock me up, hm?” 

Mingi feels absolutely wrecked, taken apart by Hongjoong’s cute tiny omega hands. 

“Open up,” Hongjoong says and Mingi doesn’t even think about it before he’s holding his mouth open for his omega.

Hongjoong pulls the fleshlight open, tipping it over Mingi’s open mouth, letting some of the cum drip out on his tongue. Mingi burns in humiliation as Hongjoong makes him swallow his own cum but his dick is hard again, begging for attention where it stands up against his tummy.

Hongjoong is watching him curiously, looking down at the fleshlight in his hand and then back at Mingi before a smirk that can’t mean anything good crosses his features.   
He pushes the fleshlight’s opening close to Mingi’s mouth “Lick,” he orders, leaning back on his hand as he watches Mingi attempt to give a rimjob to the toy, licking his own cum out of it, hot tears of humiliation running down his cheeks. 

“Good boy.”

Mingi beams up at Hongjoong, leaning in when Hongjoong peppers his face in kisses, giggling happily at his omega’s display of affection. 

Hongjoong look down at Mingi’s erection, lips forming into a cute pout “Oh poor baby. The toy wasn’t enough for you? Pup wants to hump some more?” 

It makes Mingi feel all warm inside every time Hongjoong speaks to him in that tone, like he’s just a dumb rutting pup that needs to be spoken down to, just like a clueless kid. It fills him up with eagerness and Hongjoong always laughs, saying how Mingi looks like he’d be wagging his tail if he had one. 

“C’mon then, prove yourself,” Hongjoong says softly, turning around to present himself on his hands and knees, pretty delicious looking hole on display, leaking slick, inviting Mingi to fill it up. 

Mingi doesn’t waste much time, mounting Hongjoong, rutting his hips into him at rapid pace, skin slapping against skin, pleased with the sounds leaving Hongjoong’s lips, broken moans as he gives up on holding himself up on his hands, instead dropping face first into the mattress, letting Mingi pound into him hard. Hongjoong is constantly leaking precum, hole clenching around Mingi’s cock like it’s trying to milk him, clearly very close to his orgasm.

“Give me your knot, please. Fill me up, knock me up,” Hongjoong begs and Mingi growls, flipping his omega on his back, filling him with his cock once more so that he can see his face when he’s plugging him with his knot. 

Their tongues tangle desperately as Hongjoong finally cums, arching his back and spurting between their stomachs, his hole clenching around Mingi so tightly it brings the alpha over the edge as well and he stuffs his cock in, letting his knot swell and plug all the cum he’s going to fill Hongjoong with in. 

Hongjoong moans, kissing and licking over the mating bite on Mingi’s neck, his legs wrapped around Mingi’s back to pull him as close as possible, like he was afraid to not be touching him. 

“I love you so much,” he gasps, not letting Mingi answer before he’s connecting their lips again, delighting in the way his alpha is still filling him up with more cum. “I’m gonna be so full.”

They lay there cuddled up while they wait for Mingi’s knot to go down, kissing lazily, Hongjoong making sure Mingi is fine after their play. 

This knot lasts longer than the previous one, like it was able to tell when it was inside Mingi’s mate, trying its hardest to make sure he gets pregnant and even though Mingi knew that was unrealistic when Hongjoong was on birth control, it made him feel good to think that he could be the reason for Hongjoong all rounded up with _his_ pups. 

It’s starting to feel a bit gross to be so sticky so they’re both glad when Mingi’s knot finally deflates and he can pull out. His cock is followed by a ridiculous stream of cum, completely ruining the bedsheets as it keeps on coming and Mingi has to force himself to tear his gaze away from it, looking into Hongjoong’s eyes instead.

“Let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slipped up and made Hongjoong feed Mingi his own cum, whoops (I blame this all on you because you told me to do it)
> 
> I have twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> And CC: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
